Shiver
by loversrebellion
Summary: Tamsin tries to use Bo's weakness to break Dyson down but overtime her tensions and her feelings for Bo, change. Valkubus
1. Poison

_-Shiver-_

_-Tamsin/Bo-_

_-Chapter One: Poison-_

Her bones rattle at only one specific touch. She is vulnerable like a house of cards at the edge of collapsing.  
She suffers from within as her outer shell breaks away. Her name is Tamsin, and others shake at the sound of it. But not Bo, Bo doesn't even flinch at the sight of her, and it angers Tamsin in the most bitter way. In Tamsin's mind Bo was just like the other worthless people with no sight. But in Tamsin's heart, Bo would out glow all the rest of those souls any day. She hates it, she will always hate it.

Bo strides through the crowd on her way to the bar. Just as Tamsin takes the first shot at her game of pool, Bo takes her first shot of whiskey. Tamsin notices how Bo's face scrunches up like she wasn't expecting the bitter taste. Then why would she order it if she doesn't like it? Each shot that Tamsin takes, Bo takes as well. She gets the same face every time, its almost cute to Tamsin but in an ugly way. Distance is something she is pledging to keep.

"Don't you think that is enough Bo?" Dyson asks and slides the glass the opposite way from her.  
"No its nearly not enough." She tries to reach for it nearly falling in the process.  
"I think it is."  
"Its not about what you think."

It puts a crooked smile on Tamin's face to see the two fight. To see Bo in her secret dark moments pleases her. Because in those moments Bo doesn't let anyone in, so in a way she is like her. And it doesn't feel like Bo is better than her, that there is no competition. Because now she is the best not the second but the first.

"Bo let me take you home."  
"Is that a code word for let me fuck you?" Bo spits at him. By the looks of it, it makes Dyson lose a little bit of his temper. And he has a lot of temper for Bo.  
"No Bo you're just really drunk."  
"Tell me something I don't know for once."  
"Bo lets go."

"Leave her if she wants to be wreck why don't you let her." Tamsin steps into the affair, breaking her pledge.

"Tamsin this is none of your business." Dyson slightly raises his voice.  
"No, its ok Tams, Tams has my back." Tamsin glares at Bo for calling her that, she isn't even comfortable standing this close to her.  
"Well _**TAMS**_ doesn't know what is best for you."  
"**DONT** call me that or I will..."

"You guys need to take this elsewhere. You guys know the rules." Trick cuts in then walks back off again.  
"Bo" Dyson growls desperately, it almost makes Tamsin chuckle.

Bo gives up and gets off her lonely stool.  
"Lead the way _-wolf-_." She says before following behind of him.

Tamsin is almost disappointed in Bo but then she easily loses the will to care and goes back to her game of pool.

"Bo what is going on with you?"  
"What? A girl cant just have a drink?"  
"You have had way too many."  
"Who are you to tell me what is too many? I can handle it."  
"Not by the looks of it. Bo i am just trying to look after you."  
"I am not a child God dammit."  
"You should get some sleep."  
"No I shouldn't, I am fine. You can leave."

Dyson realizes that he isn't going to win the fight so he leaves Bo to whatever.

"Finally"  
Bo takes comfort on her lonely couch. Her head is spinning in whirlwinds, and control is lost to that spiral.

"Lauren" her voice comes out sort of lost wind.  
But the name remains on her tongue. So she grabs an unopened bottle of liquor out of the fridge to wash away the depressing taste of longing. These cushions are so smooth, she thinks as she sinks once again into them.

"Holy shit" Bo shouts in agony as she rests her palm on her head.  
"Fucking hangovers"

Bo slowly walks upstairs to set her bath until she hears something shake behind her. Bo isnt too quick to turn around as she should be.

"Its just me Bo." Kenzi shouts, throwing her hands up in surrender.

"Sorry Kenz"  
"Its alright so whats up."  
"A hangover is whats up." Bo groans taking hold of her head again.

"Bo Bo you have been drinking more than usual and that's saying a lot coming from me."  
"Yeah no telling."  
"Is there something that you're not -telling- me?"  
"Yes"  
"So lets settle down and talk about it."  
"You should know a succubus doesn't know the words -settling down-."  
"But you're not like other succubi."  
"I know, I know"  
"Tell me what is wrong Bo."  
"Lauren" It sounds like a simple name to Kenzi but to Bo it cuts deep.

"Lauren what did... Wait did she hurt you, I swear I will tear that bitch apart." Kenzi says defensively already reaching for some sort of weapon.

"No well yes but she doesn't know that she has."  
"Oh Bo Bo" Kenzi hugs her, out of surprise Bo hugs her back.

"She is in love" Bo takes a deep breath before continuing "but it isn't with me."

Kenzi tightens her grip on Bo before letting go.

"She doesn't know what she is missing."  
"She isn't missing anything."  
"Yeah she is, trust me. Stay here I'm going to head to the store real quick."  
"Ok"

Bo goes ahead and takes her bath, as soon as Kenzi leaves.

The moment that Bo gets done getting dressed, she hears a knock at the door.

"It cant be Kenz she never knocks."  
She walks over to the door and slowly opens it, uncovering a little bit of the outside at a time. She can't handle the light right now but it still leaks through.

"Its Dyson" he assures her and she leaves the door open for him to come in.

"Thank you Dyson for taking me home last night."  
"You're welcome, even though you were being quite stubborn."  
"Ha well thanks for putting up with me."  
He smiles and nods.

Dyson always puts up with Bo, he feels like its just his job. He does know that she is capable of taking care of herself He just helps her when she needs it. It might not be safe to say he loves her.

"So, I was just checking to see of you were ok before heading off to work."  
"Yeah I'm fine now, not anything a little Advil cant fix." He chuckles at her specific sense of humor.  
"Glad to hear." They both hug each other but it feels more like an embrace.  
"Well gotta go." Dyson says breaking the moment.  
"Bye"  
"Bye"

Bo walks him out, he gives her one last charming smile before making his way downstairs.  
Bo closes the door and sighs.

She turns on the TV that she forgot she even had. She never understood television, how it never seemed to make sense that everything was the same in every show. The hero, the villain, or the popular school cheerleader with the star quarterback. The same story, just told in different ways. How is an overused storyline, entertaining? Cliches drilled into teenagers brains, making them think they should look a certain way or they should think a certain way. It makes Bo sick, sick enough to switch the TV back off.

Silence is better for a hangover anyway.

"You care for Bo don't you?" It's a sudden question and its very odd coming from Tamsin's mouth.

"Why?"

"Don't get so defensive its not like I want her."

"I am starting to think you do."

"Well then you are as dumb as the others including her." Dyson growls at her but she only gives him a smug look.

"Yeah you sure do care for her. Tell me would you take a bullet for her...I bet in a heartbeat huh?" She chuckles when Dyson doesn't give her an answer. He doesn't feel the need to, since she thinks she already knows it all, why doesn't he just let her have her fun.

"Oh poor little succubus lonely for the poor little wolf."

"Fuck you." He growls louder and more vicious.

"Oh man where does all that temper go Dyson? I guess all to your precious whore."

Dyson shows his fangs and his blood begins to boil but Tamsin keeps going because to see this type of emotion right in front of her eyes is, entertainment.

"Don't you hate thinking about how many people that succubus fucks that aren't you?"

"I bet you do, you poor wolf."

Dyson shifts uncontrollably and has the will to tear her head off, but he runs off just before he can.

"Smart choice Dyson!" Tamsin screams after him, he doesn't bother to listen because he knows if he heard one word he would go back and kill her.

"Well I guess I have to solve this case myself, what a shame."


	2. Searching

_Shiver_

_Chapter 2: Searching_

"You're finally back" Bo shouts out to Kenzi.

"Yeah well some dude tried to hit on me I had to deal with him."

"At a grocery store?"

"Yeah I guess guys don't care where they are at to hit on someone. If they see a nice booty they sure will haul ass to get it."

Bo laughs at Kenzi's frustration as she watches her put the food up.

"Really Bo I am surprised that I'm not gay."

"Me too"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means what you mean."

"Fair enough."

"So what did you do when I was gone."

"Just took a bath and Dyson might have stopped by."

Kenzi's ears lifted up to show interest and she makes a seat right next to Bo on the couch.

"Go on"

"What else is there to say?"

"Did you kiss him?"

"No, no no no no...no"

"Ok ok I get it you did NOT kiss wolf boy."

"No I sure didn't he just came over to check on me."

"Hmmm _check_ on you."

"Kenzi!"

"Calm down you know I am just teasing you."

"I can see that"

Bo relaxes back with a sudden frown on her face Kenzi notices as soon as the expression switches.

"What's up Bo?"

"He checked up on me because last night I was drunk off my ass. He kept offering me to take me home but I was rude to him really rude. Then Tamsin told Dyson to leave me alone which was weird. I am surprised that I remember that."

"Well I don't think she meant you to, I am just going to tell you this now. You should stay away from Tamsin, people like her or Fae like her will always end up betraying you."

"Well not always."

"I still wouldn't chance it."

Bo didn't bother to argue with Kenzi because she knew that Kenzi was just looking out for her. She just tried to settle her heart and mind down.

"I am just tired of thinking and feeling so much."

"Not most succubi have to worry about that."

"Yeah but you know..."

"You're not like other sucubi." Kenzi finishes the sentence for her

"Yeah"

0-0-0-0-0

Dyson showed up to work late but no one seemed to ask why they just went along their business.

"Hey Dyson I am really not the one to apologize but I am sorry for acting more of a bitch than I usually do last night."

"Its cool"

"Am I really let off that easily."

"Expected something else?"

"Well yeah, yeah I did."

"Well I had realized something last night."

"What?"

"That you care about Bo too."

"Actually you are just tricking yourself into believing that because I really could care less about about her."

"Which means you already care for her."

"Fuck off"

"Whoa no one is judging you"

Tamsin blood steams as it trails through her veins, she doesn't care about Bo. And she sure as hell knows it isn't denial. The true reason why she told Dyson to leave Bo alone last night is so she could continue to see Bo suffer a little while longer. But of course someone had to come along and help her like always. Tamsin always has to watch Bo get the help that she needs. What about Tamsin, no one cares to even try to lift her up.

"There is no one to judge I hate her that's all I will ever feel for her."

"We better get to work."

"Yeah you better"

"You're my partner"

"Why don't you get your girlfriend to be your partner?"

"Come on alright I was just joking I get it you're made of steel come on."

Tamsin rolls her eyes and walks in front of Dyson to lead the way to a crime scene.

"I'm driving"

"Alright Tams"

Tamsin glares at him with her eyes of death, Dyson quickly looks away.

"Don't use your powers on me."

"Sorry sometimes I can't help it, but don't fucking call me that."

"Got it boss."

Dyson knew he shouldnt play with Tamsin that way but deep down he knew that Tamsin was really someone else that no one knew.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Kenzi"

"Yeah sugar"

"I feel like talking about what I feel but it's just impossible to put into words."

"Well honey how am I suppose to listen if I can't hear."

"Ahh I can't I just can't"

"It's alright I will be here for as long as you need me."

"Haha that's what I am worried about."  
"Now that hurts Bo Bo." Kenzi rests her hands over her heart and it makes Bo smile.

She always knows how to make Bo smile no matter how down she was. All Bo could wonder how much longer could it keep up before she drifted completely away from her, from reality. Did she really have anything holding her down to life besides Kenzi's intense care and love for her. Yes she loves and cares for Kenzi more than anything else in this world, but there was still doubt. Doubt that Kenzi couldn't keep her content for much longer. Bo is hiding, hiding everything that is true to her real being. All the questions that rest inside of her that she keeps unsaid hurts her more each day because she realizes how much she really doesnt know, about herself. And that no one else knows either.


	3. Hiding

_-Shiver-_

_-Chapter 3: Hiding-_

"So Tamsin are we going to get anything done today?"

"Well yes Dyson, that is our job. You know what a job is right?"

"Yeah I think I can take a hint."

"Ha funny, you need more than just a hint."

"Clever very clever I am speechless."

"Not enough."

Dyson smirks at their special sense of humor, he knows she means what she says. But it just cries out bonding to him rather than drifting.

"So this one was drained by a succubus."

"I know what you are thinking already Tamsin, but stop thinking it."

"I am just scanning the suspects, isn't that what we are suppose to do? Solve the damn murder."

"Yes but don't go on assuming you need facts first."

"The only fact I need right now is that Bo is a succubus."

"But she doesn't feed from humans I know this Tamsin."

"You know you can never know everything about a person."

"I didn't say I knew everything about her."

"Of course and if I were you I wouldn't walk around thinking you do."

"Well you are not me."

"Good thing too I would hate to be the one with memories of being in love with that life drainer."

"You think too highly of yourself sometimes."

"It's because I am above all of you. I only associate when I really have to. You are an exception."

"Why am I an exception?"

"You just are, why question it. You should be grateful I actually tolerate you."

"Ha thanks well I'm flattered."

"Well now its you that needs to get over yourself."

"Now we have to make sure it really isn't Bo, I can't base anything of your feelings for her."

"I understand, I will call her up to meet us somewhere."

"No, let's just go there it will take less time."

"Ok Boss"

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Do you want to watch a movie? Some action maybe" Kenzi moves like a boxer well mocks one anyway.

"Ehhh"

"Ok Ok maybe some romance?" She blows kisses at Bo, Bo just shoos them away with a smile.

"Nah"

"Well Comedy?"

"You are all the comedy I need Kenz."

"Drama?"

"I already have too much Drama in my life to watch it."

"Horror? Rawr scary."

"Not into it."

"Well damn Bo, a Porno maybe?"

"Haha yeah put that on but first give me some categorizes to choose from."

_knock knock knock_

Kenzi and Bo both look at the door with arched eyebrows then look at each other and shrug.

"Are you expecting company?" Kenzi whispers, tip toeing closer to the door.

Bo shakes her head before slowly looking out the peephole.

"It's Dyson"

"Well let him in silly."

"It's also Tamsin"

"Well don't answer it or maybe let the wolf in and close the door on the Valkyrie."

"Ha good idea."

0-0-0-0-0-0

"I know she is in there and so do you."

"Calm down Tamsin just be patient."

"Patient is one of the many things I am not."

"Yeah you dont have to say that twice."

"I wasn't going to."

"Good"

"Yeah good"

"Sometimes you can be such a child."

"Well look who is talking the child himself."

"Dammit Tamsin we are on a case."

"You started it."

"Well now I am finishing it."

"Fine"

"Fine...But I am about the bust this door down if she doesn't hurry her ass up."

Dyson knocks again in attempt to shut Tamsin up.

0-0-0-0-0-0

_knock knock knock_

"I'm going to open it"

"Ok well then do it."

Bo creaks the door open and pokes her face out.

"Hey Dyson how may I help you?"

"You can help me by letting me in."

"Oh of course I am so silly."

Bo opens the door wide open to let Dyson and Tamsin in. She has to admit she is tempted to smash the door on her like Kenzi suggested to do.

"Bo we have to have a serious talk."

"Alright go ahead."

"Have you fed off any humans lately?"

"No I have only fed off well you know who."

"Ok are you sure."

"Dyson if you are having an insecurity problem I am here for you." Bo whispers to Dyson, he manages to hold his laugh.

"Well dammit Bo, this is professional not for your sorry jokes." Tamsin interrupts all of a sudden.

"The joke wasn't sorry your sense of humor is."

"Well little succubus is it going to be funny when I punch in your pretty little face until its not so pretty anymore."

"Tamsin thank you for the lovely compliment, if this is your way of asking me out on a date. I would like if you would at least buy me some flowers."

"Ha me buying flowers is a sight you will never see."

"Awww too bad it would be a lovely sight."

"Bo, a body was found drained by what seemed to be a succubus. Let's just say there was some suspension leading toward you."

"I understand... Tamsin please it hurts me that you think I am so evil."

"Good"

"Well it looks we have a sadist."

"And I am guessing you are the masochist because you are just begging to get your ass kicked."

"Tamsin that's enough. That will be all Bo."

"Oh ok bye Dyson bye Tams"

"Did this bitch just..."

"Come on Tamsin"

"I am coming back for you succubus."

"Ok Valkyrie oh yeah and remember to bring flowers. I like the cliché red roses."

"Fuck you"

"Buy me dinner first."

Bo closes the door once their feet hit the outside.

"Damn Bo got some balls messing with a Valkyrie."

"You know it"

"Ha cheers to that"

0-0-0-0-0-0

"You let her talk to me like that?"

"She doesn't mean anything by it, she seems to like you."

"Does it look like I care if she likes me or not?"

Dyson takes a long good look at her before shrugging.

"Hmmm yeah"

"Dyson don't play with me, I am not in the mood."

"Sorry"

"By the way did you even get a scent out of the body?"

"Um we need to go back."

"Damn Dyson get your head back in the game."

"Got it Boss"


	4. Finding

_-Shiver-_

_-Chapter 4: Finding-_

"It isn't her scent Tamsin."

"Of course it isn't. How could the poor little succubus be the killer."

"You really want her to be don't you?"

"Do you even have to ask that?"

"I just think you need to talk to her."

"What could I simply accomplish by talking to her besides killing her."

"You just don't know how she really is, you could like her."

"I don't want to know who she really is, and I will never like her."

"You just don't want to take chances."

"Not with her."

'Why, why do you hate her Tamsin, if you can answer me a legitimate question I will leave you alone about her."

"I don't have to have a reason, it's just a feeling I get."

"Because you're a hateful person."

"Yes... I am."

Dyson shakes his head and walks out of the police station without saying another word to her. She couldn't care less or is she starting to care more.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Kenzi I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Alright be careful" Kenzi sends her out with a loving kiss on the forehead.

Once the door shuts behind Bo she feels a cold wind and it sticks to her as she makes her way down the stairs.

She doesn't know where she is going to find herself tonight. She just walks ahead, she actually feels like she can breathe now. It gets colder and colder, the wind gets bitter. Her hands clutch onto her jacket as she begins to shake, to shiver.

"Shit I am already too far from home."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Tamsin drives under the dark clouds to her house, the streets are stripped bare. Even the sidewalks are quiet.

Coming to a stop, her headlights shine right on a familiar figure ahead of her.

"Dammit it would be her out of all people."

Tamsin tries to look away, to just drive right past her, but for some fucking reason she can't. Her foot can't manage to push itself on the gas. It's so easy to avoid her.

She tries to gather herself to take off, then it begins to pour.

"Fuck"

She ends up opening the door instead.

"Hey Bo get your ass over here!"

"Tamsin!"

"No its fucking santa clause, come here!"

Bo stands there like a poor dumb puppy just getting soaked.

"Just come here!"

Tamsin is starting to wonder why she even bothered.

Bo finally jogs to Tamsin.

"Get in"

Bo does just that finally without any questions.

"How nice of you."

"Just keep your mouth shut."

"Alright princess"

Tamsin slams her door and drives off.

"But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you help me?"

"You are starting to make my doubt even trying to."

"Well that is your thing... to make people doubt."

"But not myself idiot."

"Ok, just because you are giving me a ride home doesn't mean you can insult me."

"My car my rules."

"Then I don't need your car."

Before Bo can open the door, Tamsin grips onto her wrist tight.

The look on Bo's face, burns Tamsin in several different ways starting with her heart then her veins.

"Just stay in the damn car."

"What is it with you? One moment you hate me and another moment you are helping me."

"I still hate you."

"I don't hate you."  
"I don't care."

"Yes you do."

Tamsin stops the car very sudden.

"Why can't you admit you care?"

"Because you cant admit something that you don't do."

"Or that you can't do."

"I do whatever I want and I don't want to care about you."

"But you do."

"Dammit Bo why does everyone have to care about you anyway. What is so damn special about you what makes you different?"

"I am different because I love, and I care. I don't just abandon people like other succubi. You know what else makes me different... I am broken Tamsin. I don't even know why I am telling you this and I am pretty sure you don't either. But I am just tore apart from the inside and there are so many pieces that I don't know how to put together I am sure they don't even fit anymore. Because there has been so many changes that I can't keep up with. I am grateful for the people that try to help me though they just can't, I am unfixable."

"No you're not, you're not unfixable."

"How am I not?"

"Because I can fix you."

"No you can't. You don't care enough to try."

"I don't have to care to try."

"You are the last person I want."

"But I am what you need."

"What makes you so sure Tamsin?"

"I just feel it."

"You feel something?"

"Yeah something I shouldn't feel."

"What is it?"

"Pity"

"I don't need your pity Tamsin."

"Then what do you need?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just answer the question."

"It doesn't matter it's something you can never give me."

"What?"

"Love."

"I don't know what else this is that I feel for you but it isn't just pity. I lied about that and maybe it's not love but it could be something just as well. I just want so bad to tell you to get out this fucking car, but I don't want you to leave. I don't know I don't want you to leave I don't want to see you walk away."

"Tamsin there is something about you that is way deeper than even you know. I guess that's why I feel for you too."

"I still hate you."

"No you don't, you don't have to keep this act."

"Get out the car."

"No."

"FUCK!"

Tamsin gets out and slams the door nearly breaking the glass. Bo follows right after her.

"Don't Bo, get back in the car."

"You wanted me out and now I am out. Now what do you want?"

"For you to get out of my fucking head! Get out of my heart, out of my life. But I don't mean it, dammit I am so fucked up!"

Bo reaches for her.

"Please please don't touch me" She pleads, breaking down to the ground. She lets the rain pour on her back and through her hair. Maybe it can wash away the thoughts.

"Tamsin come on let's get back in the car, it's pouring. let's just try to talk about it."

"Don't you get it that is what I was trying to avoid...talking to you. I knew deep down I would break down like this. I am so weak."

Bo struggles with her to pick her off the ground and throws her and the car, closing the door behind her.

"Bo this is kind of uncomfortable"

Tamsin's body is laid across both the drivers and passenger seat as Bo is slightly above her, breathing on her.

"Sorry"

Bo tries to pull herself a little back but Tamsin moves as she moves.

"I feel some sort of energy."

"Yeah me too" Bo breathes out nervously.

"Is it strong to you?"

"Yes but I am resisting."

"I don't think I can."

"Tamsin"

"Bo" Tamsin's voice is smooth, it glides across Bo's skin and makes her shake.

"Just...drive, me...home." Bo tries to catch herself staring into Tamsin's eyes. Tamsin's passion radiates in the cluttered air between them.

"I can't"

"Then I will"

Bo sits up in the driver seat but Tamsin doesn't move.

"Tamsin please sit up."

"Why is it now you are the one pushing this away?"

"Because this is just too soon. I don't understand what this is."

"We don't need to. We just need to let it happen and feel it."

The rain begins to clear up and when it finally does Tamsin finally sits up in the passenger seat.

Bo drives away this time.

"We're here"

"Yeah"

"Well Bye"

Bo leans over to kiss Tamsin but she turns her face away. Bo still kisses her on her cheek anyway.

"I'm sorry Tamsin, we we were just going to fast."

"I thought that is what succubi wanted."

"I want to do this right even if I don't understand."

"Bo we will never be right."

"I know"

Bo shuts the car door and walks away, Tamsin watches her walk up the steps before driving away.


End file.
